Say goodbye
by cutesbela
Summary: Após tomar uma decisão difícil, Wilson teria apenas mais uma noite. E a cor azul nunca mais seria a mesma para ele...HILSON - NC-17


**Título:** Say Goodbye  
**Autora:** Angie, eu mesma e Irene. Ou cutesbela :)  
**Beta:** Dea, a salvadora dos aflitos na madrugada (brigada, nega!)  
**Gênero: **não é AU, isso eu sei  
**Pares: **Hilson  
**Classificação:** NC-17 (e a torcida vai ao delííííírio)  
**Alertas:** Spoliers para a Season 5  
**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, a não ser essa história. De resto, o que não é do puto do Shore, é do puto do Dave  
**Comentários:** Olá, olá! Escrevi essa história para o desafio da Comuna Hilson em comemoração aos 1000 membros. Isso depois de Wilson's Heart, mas antes do começo da quinta temporada. Daí, essa fic me serviu como uma espécie de terapia, para me ajudar a entender o que o emo do Wilson queria dizer com aquele papo de "eu tenho o direito de me afastar de você", que na época só conhecíamos por promos. Mas então, a quinta temporada começou, o Wilson continuou emo e essa fic...continua servindo como terapia. XD Encarem do seguinte modo: ela é perfeita para aqueles dias em que o instinto-vilsete-morra está à toda em nossos pequenos corações. Por mim, transcorreria desse jeito aí aponta. Espero que gostem!!

**Say goodbye**

_So here we are tonight, you and me together_

Então, estamos aqui.

Quando acordei, eu não fazia idéia de que hoje terminaríamos assim, da maneira como terminamos. Afinal, esse foi o dia em que me demiti do Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Os motivos que me levaram a essa decisão são confusos até para mim. De repente, fui soterrado por uma gama de sentimentos que eu não conhecia, vindos dos mais diferentes lugares. E todos foram deflagrados por uma única situação, que se colocou na minha vida como a fagulha inicial que incendeia um rastilho de pólvora: a morte da Amber. Só ela foi capaz de transformar em dor as duas únicas coisas que antes eram fonte de minha satisfação: meu emprego no hospital e a sua amizade, House.

Andar por aqueles corredores me fazia lembrar dela. Olhar para você, me fazia lembrar de minha covardia.

Minha confusão ou minha certeza começou quando te pedi para se submeter ao procedimento dos eletrochoques que, talvez, te fizessem lembrar da doença que estava levando minha namorada embora. A forma como você aceitou minha proposta, tão prontamente, me surpreendeu. E, de uma forma um tanto quanto egoísta, me lisonjeou. Eu sabia que você faria tudo por mim, mas não imaginava que chegaria tão longe, ao ponto de arriscar sua vida. Compreenda, eu não estava te testando. Eu realmente me encontrava à beira do desespero naquele momento. Mesmo assim, aquela sua entrega serviu para me abrir os olhos. Foi ali que compreendi que era você quem eu procurava na Amber, o tempo todo. Foi ali que eu realmente entendi o que, antes, era para ter sido só um comentário sarcástico, dito em um momento de cansaço, em meio à sua perseguição. Talvez, eu não tenha dito que éramos um casal de forma simplesmente metafórica. Eu só não sabia, ainda, o que queria dizer com aquilo.

E foi ali, então, que admiti minha covardia, que você fez questão de esfregar na minha cara em todos os dias seguintes à morte dela, me olhando de modo tão zombeteiro e superior. Eu escolhi o caminho mais fácil, não foi? E você sofreu por minha causa. Finalmente, fui atingido pelo que sentia quando vi seus olhos me fitarem após terem acordado do coma. Aqueles olhos, eu não os quero nunca mais. O engraçado é que, para mim, azul sempre foi mesmo uma cor melancólica.

_Just for an evening_

Mas eu ainda não acredito que estamos aqui.

Quando fui anunciar minha decisão para a Cuddy, mais cedo, eu já tinha todos os passos seguintes desenhados em minha cabeça, como passos de uma dança. Eu conhecia os argumentos que ela usaria para me demover de minha resolução, eu sabia que essa conversa chegaria até você e pressentia todas as piadas ditas com ironia, que seriam nada mais que a sua idéia, um pouco torta, de como me convencer a ficar. Eu só não havia calculado os passos que nos trariam até aqui.

Não os percebi nem quando você veio a minha sala, me pedindo para conversar, quando eu já começava a empacotar minhas coisas para levá-las embora amanhã. "Sem máscaras dessa vez, Wilson", você me prometeu, e sugeriu um bar onde não corríamos o risco de nos estapear como dois adolescentes, se ficássemos a sós.

Mas foi já dentro do elevador que percebi que estávamos iniciando um caminho sem volta. Foi quando você me olhou com esses olhos que gritavam desejo para quem quisesse ouvir. Como um animal acuado, mas que ainda tem em si toda a fome do mundo. Talvez seus olhos apenas estivessem refletindo o que se passava na minha mente. Não importa. De qualquer forma, eu nunca havia pensado que o azul pudesse ser uma cor tão selvagem.

_And in your eyes I see what's on my mind_

_You've got me wild, turned around inside_

Mas ainda não tínhamos terminado nosso pequeno jogo. Você deu sua cartada final quando me disse, no carro, que queria que eu te levasse para sua casa ao invés de um bar qualquer. E, tacitamente, fechamos nosso acordo quando eu aceitei sua proposta. Ali, fizemos um trato.

Começamos a nos agarrar mal a porta do seu apartamento havia sido aberta. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas, só sentidas. Enquanto colidíamos com as paredes, trocávamos beijos quentes, violentos e possessivos, em uma profusão de lábios e línguas onde já não sabíamos mais o que pertencia a quem. Cheguei a temer que sua perna começasse a doer, mas você parecia não se importar com isso. De tempos em tempos, eu me afastava de você, mas não apenas para recuperar o ar que começava a me faltar, mas sim para também fitar seus olhos. Eu nunca havia visto o azul como uma cor que tirasse o fôlego.

_Let's strip down, trip out at this_

_One evening starts with a kiss_

_Run away_

Acho que dedicamos horas àquele beijo. E, igualmente violenta, foi a forma com que tiramos nossas roupas, enquanto caminhávamos trôpegos para o seu quarto. Para sua cama. E foi próximo a ela que a sua alma que só eu conheço veio à tona. A sua delicadeza enquanto me tocava era estonteante. Suas mãos passeavam sem pressa pelo meu peito, meus braços e minhas costas, enquanto apenas a ponta de sua língua visitava o meu pescoço. Apenas o fantasma de um toque.

Mas foi quando suas mãos atingiram meus cabelos que fui tomado por aquela urgência de novo. Pressionado para baixo, ou pelo menos assim eu quis acreditar, ajoelhei-me aos seus pés para sentir seu gosto. E enquanto sugava sua extensão, eu pude ouvir seus gemidos, apenas como um leve sussurrar, mas que mesmo assim foram capazes de levar sua voz tão profunda aos meus ouvidos, meus nervos, meu sangue, minha pele. Eu achei que fosse encontrar meu fim só ouvindo seus gemidos. Mas você encontrou o seu, e eu finalmente te senti inteiro no momento em que olhei para cima e nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu nunca havia imaginado que o azul pudesse ser uma cor tão deliciosa.

_See me this way_

_I'm turning and turning…for you_

Mas ainda queríamos mais, eu queria mais. E quando, enfim, chegamos em sua cama, voltamos a ser possessivos como sempre parecemos ser. Essa montanha-russa de emoções me inebriou ao mesmo tempo em que me desconcertou. Você me colocou de bruços e o sexo foi rápido, seco, urgente, doloroso e incrivelmente prazeroso. Como necessitávamos e como não planejávamos. Eu nem percebi que uma tempestade havia se iniciado lá fora de tão perdido que eu estava em minha própria tempestade interior.

E agora estamos aqui. Enquanto você dorme, eu faço todas essas conjecturas te sentindo respirar agarrado a mim. E você me abraça tão apertado...você tem medo que eu vá embora para sempre, não é? Você tem medo de me perder? Mas entenda, House, que eu preciso fazer isso. Eu tenho o direito de me afastar de você, para entender a confusão em que se transformou a minha cabeça. Só não me tire esse direito.

Não tema, você sabe que eu estarei sempre voltando e voltando e voltando para você. Sempre serei seu. Seu amigo, seu confidente. E seu amante, nessa noite. Seu.

Mas amanhã, quando nos encontrarmos nos corredores do hospital para o que será meu último dia naquele lugar, você voltará a fazer piadas, lançar ironias, tentar me ofender. Eu já tenho tudo isso montado em minha cabeça, não se preocupe. E quando eu me despedir definitivamente de você e vir o adeus em seus olhos, eu sei também que me sentirei miserável e triste. E talvez mais confuso do que estou agora.

É por isso que te culpo. E porque te amo.

Mas amanhã, direi adeus.

Eu sempre soube mesmo que o azul era uma cor melancólica.

_Just for tonight, one night...love you_

_And tomorrow, say goodbye_

* * *

**PS:** Essa fic é baseada (e muito) em uma musica da Dave Matthews Band, chamada Say Goodbye. Recomendo fortemente. Ela dá o tom, vão por mim.


End file.
